The amount of documents expressed in natural languages is increasing at an exponential rate, due to new communication media (Internet) and the automatization process of administrative work. At the same time, the electronical archiving of older, printed documents, requires a major effort in manpower
Libraries are traditional examples of a consequent effort in introducing generally valid classification schemes allowing for a fast and effective retrieval of relevant documents. The present changes in the role and ways libraries operate illustrates best the problems related to extracting relevant information from an ever growing flux of unclassified documents. Searching for relevant information is therefore more and more similar to breaking a cryptographic code. Hence, an effective information storage and retrieval system must be based on a good model for the kind of information the user is interested in, a corresponding model for defining document classifications, and an appropriate classification system.
In the following some known approaches to deal with the above problems are described.
Any informational system has first to address the problem of what and how relevant information is described in mathematical terms to enable their processing by a computer. This is also known as the data representation problem.
The traditional approach to understand natural languages has been the rule-based linguistic approach. This requires a Thesaurus-type data base, which describes not only the word roots but also the relations to other words of similar meaning. An example is the hand-built Thesaurus such as The Webster, or more sophisticated on-line lexicographic databases, as the WordNet, described in Voorhes et al, Vector Expansion in a Large Collection, Proceedings of TREC, 1992 (Siemens Corporate Research, Princeton, N.J.). Based on such Thesauri a classification and further processing of documents, e.g. a translation into other languages, can be executed. The creation of domain specific thesauri is a major investment costing many man-year labor, as clearly exemplified by automatic machine translational systems. It is therefore desirable to avoid the necessity of building a Thesaurus for processing the informational content of documents.
Another approach which is used for document retrieval is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,710. A document vector space is defined around a predefined set of indexing terms used in a standard SQL database. The coordinate axes correspond to the indexing terms (like, Authors, Title, year of publication, etc), much in the same way a library catalogue is organized. The numerical values of the components describing one single document refer to the level of relevance in a two-class classification procedure, namely whether the document is relevant to a certain query or not. This relevance feedback approach is limited in its capabilities since it is strongly linked to the configuration of the SQL database and does therefore not provide an efficient and flexible method for document representation for classification purposes.